Cat Themes Zukaang
by Chi Haku
Summary: Mates, Packs, Humans, Hybrids and the occasional jealous spat. All just another day in the life of a hybrid. Zukaang AangxZuko


**Mate**

Aang wasn't sure which pack the other feline hybrid came from. They, his pack, were traveling and in unfamiliar territory. For all he knew, he could come from a village or be a rogue. It hardly mattered to him however, for no matter where it was he came from, Aang was determined to steal him away for himself.

Aang had always been attracted to beautiful things that held a sort of mystery about them. Indeed, it was one of the many things about him that brought his pack to all kinds of new places as they traveled around, roaming like the nomads they were. He was unofficial pack leader (he would never claim such a title) and so when a new venture seemed to catch his fancy, his pack would tag along as he sought it.

In this case they had simply been traveling, no real reason or rhyme behind it, just a desire to move on and find something new. But now they had paused, and amongst his pack members there were whispers of a dark furred hybrid that had caught their mateless leader's attention.

It wasn't that Aang didn't want a mate, he wanted one desperately. Many of his pack had mates, and seeing them, so happy and in love each day made it that much harder to be alone. It was perhaps, also the more feline side of him, the beast in him, desiring that one who would always stay by his side. Male or female, old or young, Aang had never cared about things like this. He just wanted a mate to love and cherish and love and cherish him in return.

He'd had offers. Katara, his best friend and (unofficial) second in command, had at one time tried to woo him into being her mate. Jet too had found interest in him, not that Aang had ever paid THAT any mind at all, as had a few others they had met on their travels. Even a few humans had courted him. But none had ever caught his attention.

Not the way this one did.

The hybrid was a male, that was blatantly obvious. A strong, healthy male, lanky and toned with pale skin and a dark furred tail and ears. His hair was as dark as his fur, and his eyes were bright molten golden, lips soft cherry red, and a kind of half smirk always present upon them. Aang had never seen a feline of his kind before, and it took talking to Teo (who knew from studies of his youth most of their kind) to discover he was of the jaguar species, a panther to be exact.

He was always swift and silent, and unbearably graceful no matter what he did. Unless he had a beautiful father, Aang would have to guess he looked quite a bit like his mother. There was a sort of dark, deadly beauty about him, and from Teo had told him, with good reason. Panthers were dangerous when angered, and often had spitfire tempers. But they were beautiful creatures when peaceful, and wonderful for raising families.

Aang wondered what types of hybrids his parents had been (or parent, depending). No one was sure what caused the hybrids, just that once the gene was there, they could come out as anything. For all Aang knew, his mother could have been a normal alley cat hybrid who just happened to give birth to a jaguar. Though somehow, he doubted it.

He'd first seen the boy by the river one morning when he'd been going down for a drink. And possibly to splash his face with water and wake himself up. Somehow, he'd forgotten that sleeping anywhere near Jet when there was a human town or city within a close proximity was a horrible idea. How the mountain lion male attracted so many females (and males for that matter) he could only wonder.

He had been stopped though (and fully awoken), by the sight of another hybrid, this one not from his pack.

As part beast, their feelings towards clothing were mixed. In the end, most chose loose fitting things like robes or wraps instead of human clothing which was tighter. This provided mobility and comfort for the more human side of them demanding they cover themselves at least a little. In Aang's case, he wore a loose fitting pair of cotton pants and a sash, but nothing more. In the young panther's case, he wore something different.

Aang wasn't one for expensive things. Fine cloths and jewelry may strike the pack's women's fancies, and even some of the men, but not him. He, unlike the rest of the pack, was a born nomad. He'd lived this way his whole life and never had any desire for anything else. Yet suddenly, upon sighting this other male, he found himself valuing the fine silks often draped in windows of human stores.

The panther wore a blue robe of what Aang would at the time guess (and later find) to be silk. There was a dark red sash about his waist, holding the robe together, and it fanned over the rock he was seated upon like the boy was surrounded by water. Around his neck was a cord, and on it a single amber the likes of which Aang had never seen. It was bright and alive, almost as though fire itself were dancing inside it.

The boy was beautiful, to say the least, and Aang didn't dare approach him at first glance. Instead, he hid in the forestry, watching like the true predator his white tiger genes demanded he be. And when the boy rose to depart, he watched the robe fan out about his legs, long, but loose and open.

It had been days since then, and by days Aang meant a month. He'd learned what he could from the villagers nearby, and had thus far gathered that the boy lived alone somewhere in the forest, and upon first arrival had seemed to be looking for someone. Who, they weren't sure. However he had stay for six months now, some said recovering an injury, some said he simply decided to stop there for the time. It was another detail Aang didn't bother caring about.

Once he was sure however, that he knew as much about the hybrid as he could, he finally approached him. His pack was humming with excitement that morning when he left. They'd all been denied the chance to go see the panther with him, but from the amount he requested to know about the race from Teo and how much he asked the humans, they could just tell that this one was special.

Today, the boy wore a purple robe, the color of morning glories, with a black sash. His hair was tied back in a ponytail that reached down the nape of his neck and once more he was sitting by the river, breaking off small pieces of bread and throwing it to the ducks. Aang approached cautiously, and was sure to step into the open before he got too close.

The boy turned, and for the first time Aang saw a burn across one side of his face, a horrible scar that made his gut clench with anger. Who dared do such a thing to this boy? He'd like to see them try such a thing again in his presence…

"And you are?" the boy asked calmly, voice deep, but lilting and musical.

"Aang." he answered in his own deep, molten tones. "May I know your name young panther?"

The boy's ears flicked with interest, obviously a bit taken with the knowledge that this other feline knew his race.

"Zuko." he replied, turning to on his rock to sit cross legged facing Aang. "Have you been the one watching me for such a time?"

Aang hummed his agreement with this question, and once more the boy's ears flicked.

"Do tell then Aang, what could you possibly want with me?"

While Aang's mind could supply several very dirty, very not well intended things to say here, he settled on the one he'd planned on.

"I'd like you to join my pack." he said.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, looking down as a small duckling quacked at him. He broke off another piece of bread and held it down for the little bird, who ate it straight from his hand.

"And why would you want someone like me in your pack?" he asked.

"You're interesting, different." Aang purred. "You have no destination and no real place to belong. Our pack travels, we're nomads unless we find somewhere to settle. We've been all over the world and we're still finding new places to go. We always welcome more misfit travelers like yourself."

Zuko raised his golden irises to Aang's again, and for a moment seemed to contemplate the tiger male. His tail was flicking, slowly back and forth, back and forth, in a way that almost demanded Aang pet it.

"Convince me." Zuko drawled at last. "Why EVER would I join your pack?"

Aang took this as an invitation forward, and when he was met with the same calm, challenging look, he sauntered up to Zuko's side. He circled the panther slowly, not in an intimidating fashion, just observatory. Zuko didn't seem to mind, lounging calmly on the rock, tail coming to rest over one thigh, tip still flicking slowly.

"The villagers say you are searching for someone, would it not be easier to find them with a pack helping you to look?" he said.

"I suppose." Zuko agreed, feigning boredom.

"We're not a large pack, but not too small, a little roving community I suppose. Plenty of room to find your own space if you need it."

Zuko pretended to examine his claws.

"And I'm sure there are plenty of…strange characters, you wish to get to know…"

At this, Zuko looked up, smirking as Aang came to pause in front of him. There wasn't even a foot between them and Aang's tiger senses were demanding he simply pounce upon the delicious looking panther.

"Are you one of those strange characters by chance Aang?" the panther said in an innocent sounding voice, and oh, how Aang's name sounded in that lilting accent…

"Oh yes." he murmured in a cross between a growl and a purr. "I most certainly am."

Zuko's smirk widened.

"Consider me a new pack member then."

And if Aang had his way, he thought, future mate. For the record, he did in fact have his way, six months later to be exact.

* * *

><p><strong>Territory<strong>

Animals, as a general rule, have a habit of marking their territory. Whether their territory is a place, an object, or even a person, it is within their nature to mark it as theirs.

This holds true also, for the hybrids. For example, Teo, one of the humans of their pack, had an almost permanent mark on his neck where his mate made sure to mark him. Toph wasn't possessive by nature, she was pretty lax about everything, though both she and Teo were very much devoted to one another. It was more a matter of her saying; no you can't touch, this one is mine.

That being said, if one happened to NOT have a mark, well, that meant you were anyone's game.

Unfortunately, this was what happened to be plaguing both Zuko Hihoshi and Aang Kazekama. Zuko, being the one without a mark, was having quite a bit of trouble with a certain other member of the pack. While Aang… Aang was trying his best not to just jump the panther and mark him himself. He was quite proud of how well he was doing thus far thanks.

However, if Jet's mountain lion tail ran up Zuko's leg one more time he was seriously contemplating ripping it off.

It had been six months since Zuko joined their pack, and he was fitting in as though he'd always been there. Toph deemed him her surrogate older brother, The Duke and Teo thought the world of him, and he was as good at cooking as Katara. He did have the legendary spitfire temper of jaguars however, though he managed to catch himself most of the time.

Aang had learned early on the best way to calm him down if he didn't catch it himself, was either to tackle him and start a play fight (which were fun because he was a very good fighter), or if you were close enough, yank his tail. This only worked half the time though, the other half it just resulted in a play fight like the first.

Anyway, within these six months, Aang could easily say he and Zuko had grown rather close. No more teasing flirting had gone on like their first meeting, but they were a good pair. They got along well and when fighting, they were practically unstoppable. If Aang had his way, soon he'd test the waters of being the black feline's mate, which he had no doubt would be just as enjoyable as being his friend.

Of course, he hadn't quite anticipated Jet's involvement.

Jet was known for lusting after basically everything that moved (okay that was a bit of an exaggeration, but it got the point across). He tended to go after anything pretty, and unfortunately for Zuko and Aang, that happened to include…well, Zuko.

Jet had joined the pack with an ocelot named Longshot and a pair of humans (Smellerbee and The Duke). He had brought strong leadership skills, never challenging Aang's leading of the pack, just taking grasp over more military areas when needed. He was a perfectly good pack member and Aang respected him, minus his way with intimacy. He was a heartbreaker, and thank the spirits Katara had turned him down.

Usually however, he backed off after a few times being turned down. But….apparently, like in so many other areas, Zuko just didn't apply to this rule. Instead, Jet kept on coming after him, much to Toph's irritation and Aang's fury. It wasn't hard to tell the pack leader was interested in the panther, it was actually kind of obvious. So Jet's blatant advances did nothing but piss Aang off.

Thankfully, the rest of the pack had decided to mostly stay out of it and leave it to the three male cats to handle on their own. Otherwise there would have been a rather large divide in the pack, which was the last thing Aang wanted.

One way or another, things had boiled down to this moment, in which Aang was basking leisurely in the sun, giving into his feline instincts to just enjoy the warmth and purr his heart out. He cracked an eye open as the Andean mountain cat known as Toph flopped down beside him on the outcrop of rocks. She stretched herself out with a happy hum and Aang had just relaxed back when she spoke.

"Just thought I'd tell you, Jet's makin' a move on Zuko. For serious this time."

Aang was up and off like a bolt in under seconds and Toph snickered. She loved being the one who knew everything that went on around camp. And more importantly, now she got Aang's spot, which had better access to the heat of the sun.

Aang returned to camp just in time to see a snarling Zuko and Jet holding his face and wrist. When he removed his hands, there were long scratch marks, bleeding profusely. Nothing Katara couldn't heal, but Aang felt a swell of pride in the panther currently crouching, ears laid back and eyes narrowed, tail puffed up.

Everything was silent for an excruciatingly long moment, and one could have cut the tension with a knife. Jet looked relatively fearful, and Aang didn't think he'd ever seen Zuko this furious, fire burning in his pretty golden eyes. After what felt like an eternity, the jaguar rose and spun on his heel, stalking off, tail flicking dangerously back and forth.

No one bothered to follow him besides Aang, who spared Jet a pleased sneer, before darting off after the dark furred feline.

He found where he'd run off to relatively easily, Zuko hadn't exactly tried to hide where he was going. His robe lay on the bank of the river, and Aang double checked for him to be sure it wasn't near anything that could harm the beautiful cloth. (Zuko repeatedly said he didn't care if he lost any number of the silk and cotton robes, but Aang would beg to differ.) Afterwards, he turned to the pond that branched out into the river where the pack had taken to bathing.

The waterfall from above made the water frothy and white, bubbling the crystal clear water and making it impossible to see anything below waist level from where Zuko stood. He was scrubbing at his neck like it had some kind of permanent dirt on it, snarling under his breath.

Aang sat himself down on the bank and waited for the panther to calm down enough to notice his presence. This was indicated when Zuko's snarls ceased, though he continued rubbing at his neck.

"What'd he do?" Aang asked in the closest he could currently come to a nonchalant voice.

A loud growl, and Zuko dunked himself under the waterfall, coming out to shake out his hair. Aang tried very hard not to let his eyes track the droplets falling from his hair down over his chest to his hips. He succeeded on the third try.

"Bastard LICKED me." he growled. "Licked my damn neck like he wanted to mark me, the ass, who the fuck does he think he is?"

He scrubbed at his neck in disgust, brow knitted in agitation. Aang sighed, standing up and untying the sash that held his pants on. Once he'd kicked the cotton cloth from his legs, he slipped into the water, wading over to Zuko and taking the cloth he was using on his neck from his hands.

"You'll rub your skin off at that rate." he said gently. "Come on, whatever trace he left there is gone."

Zuko let out a soft rumble of displeasure and Aang growled just as softly, warning him not to start something now. Zuko got the message, shoulders slumping.

"Doesn't feel like it…" he muttered, fingers running gingerly over the red area of skin.

Aang contemplated, for a moment, his current thought. Then of course, he told the logical side of his brain to go shove it. If Jet was prepared to go so far as imply marking on someone Aang wanted to be his and his only, then he had to make his own move SOON.

And soon meant NOW.

Leaning forward, Aang dragged his tongue up Zuko's neck. He felt the panther's breath hitch and a shiver ripple down his back. Aang smirked slightly, taking advantage of his current position behind Zuko to run his claws lightly over the part of his tailbone where his tail began. A soft cross between croon and gasp left Zuko and his back arched slightly.

"There." Aang purred huskily. "Feel gone yet?"

Zuko shuddered again and leaned back against Aang's chest, making the white tiger's heart race hopefully. He snaked an arm around the dark hybrid's waist, and when not met with any resistance, ran his claws over the base of his tail.

Zuko growled happily, turning his head to look at Aang and smirking.

"No, I don't think it does." he purred. "Perhaps you could try a little harder, mm?"

Aang's eyes lit up and he returned Zuko's smirk.

"My pleasure…"

The next day, Jet was more than happy to see Zuko not even try to move away from him when he approached. Then of course, the panther tilted his head and Jet was stricken to see a very prominent mark on the black cat's neck. Seconds later, Aang appeared. He gave Jet one look, smirked victoriously, and leaned over to run his tongue over the mark on Zuko's neck.

While the white tiger and panther purred and cooed over one another, Jet slunk off somewhere to find some way to make himself forget he'd just lost the best catch ever to a hybrid two years younger than him.

* * *

><p><strong>Injured<strong>

Aang snarled softly and a tongue swiped over his cheek to soothe him at least a little. He took the offered comfort gratefully, turning his head to lay a lick of his own on his mate's jaw.

Katara carefully tied off the bandages around Aang's stomach, tugging softly on them to be sure the knot was tight enough, and once sure she nodded to herself. Standing up, snow leopard tail swaying behind her, she smoothed down the flowing skirt she wore.

"You'll be fine, just take it easy for a week or so, alright?" she said. "No strenuous activity. ….Of ANY kind okay?"

An irritated tail flick later and Katara rolled her eyes.

"As long as you don't wear yourself out or reopen the wound, sex is fine." she said in exasperation. "Really though, I'd suggest against it. Neither of you are anywhere near your season so you really should try to keep your hands off one another at least for a little bit."

Aang growled, not at all liking this suggestion, but his mate licked his cheek again and he settled. Zuko mewed his thanks to Katara, and she purred, pausing as she rose to nuzzle him as a "you're welcome". The white tiger had to admit he was glad he'd gotten over his initial jealous phase with Zuko. They were after all, hybrids of human and animal, and while his animal side told him that a simple nuzzle was just two creatures way of communicating thanks, happiness or affection, his human side was raging.

Katara exited, leaving Zuko and Aang alone in their den in silence. It stayed at way for a time, Aang just laying there on his side with his mate's fingers brushing along the blue tattoo on his head. His eyes fluttered closed at some point and he let out a long breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

This whole thing had him tenser than he'd been in years. It was in no way Zuko's fault, and he was glad that the radiating guilt had disappeared from around his mate, but it did all tie back to him. As much as he would understand if any of the rest of the pack saw a threat in Zuko now, he would in no way stand for it. Zuko couldn't choose his family, and it couldn't be helped that he was the son of the most murderous hybrid in the world.

Nor, that his sister was completely and totally FUCKING INSANE.

Zuko's fingers rubbed lightly at his ear and his eyes flickered open. Aang turned onto his back, looking lazily up at his mate. Zuko smiled softly, gently scratching the base of his ears and making him purr with contentment.

It was a poor distraction technique, but it was appreciated nonetheless. Aang knew Zuko must still feel guilty about the wound on his stomach, but it wasn't even that that was pissing him off. No, Aang had had worse in his time as a roving hybrid, it wouldn't be his first or last scar. What was making him so angry, was the bandage around Zuko's throat.

The cut wasn't even that deep, by hybrid standards. A human would be fearfully wibbling in a hospital somewhere, but hybrids were beasts on the inside, injuries were a part of life. It was long though, curing from one side of his throat to the other in a long red arc. The white tiger blessed his mate's reflexes, for if he hadn't ducked back those few seconds earlier, he would be dead.

It was because of this injury, caused by Azula, Zuko's sister, that Aang was injured at all. He'd seen her, amongst the fray of humans and hybrids and machines and seen red. Attacking one's mate was probably the hugest "no" in the book and Aang threw himself at her without thinking. In the end, it took himself and Zuko to drive her and her human companions off, their battalion following behind thanks to his pack.

While Katara meticulously checked the humans in their pack to be sure none of them needed attention (starting with Teo as he was the most vulnerable), Aang had lapped at the wound on his mate's neck. Granted, he himself had been laying in Zuko's lap, trying not to whimper too loudly from the pain in his belly. Still though, he could see pride and admiration in his pack's eyes at the way they'd handled themselves, and that was enough for him.

Now however, he could feel anger boiling inside him, and it took all his willpower not to start snarling about his mate's sister. He blamed the way Zuko's claws scratched just so at his ears for his remaining calm.

"So…" he murmured, raising a hand to gently pet his mate's cheek. "Your sister, she is a lioness?"

Zuko mewled with a nod. He couldn't make anymore noise for several days, until the wound healed enough to no longer be dangerous to him.

"So then, do you take after your father or your mother? Or are you an anomaly my love?"

The way Zuko's ears flicked backwards at the mention of his father, clearly displaying fear, made the anger rise to Aang's throat again. Still, he calmly waited for Zuko to collect himself again, before saying;

"Your father?"

A quick shake of his head for a no.

"Your mother then?"

This time a soft smile lit Zuko's face and he nodded, claws running lightly over Aang's scalp. The pack leader grinned.

"I thought you and her looked different. Your father's a lion then? I'm not shocked. They're haughty creatures, aren't they? So damn full of themselves."

Zuko giggled and nodded, eyes shining with thankfulness for the way his mate was treating all of this. Aang returned the smile, tugging Zuko down until they were laid side by side. He pulled his mate into his arms with a soft sigh and nuzzled him. The panther's tail curled around his and purred, relaxing into the furs beneath him.

Perhaps adopting Zuko into the pack hadn't been the safest thing to do, but it the sounds of snarling felines and outraged humans outside their den was any indication; No one really care. He was a member of the pack now. And anyone who wanted to hurt someone in their pack, was going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep back<strong>

Aang was awoken somewhere in the middle of the night, during that time where you're not quite sure what time it is but it's too early to be waking up and too late to go back to sleep. The dead of night some might call it. He was wakened from his peaceful slumber by a familiar tongue sliding over his ear, smoothing the white fur down.

His ear flicked and his eyes fluttered open, wondering what could have his mate awake at this time of night. He yawned, showing off pointed incisors before turning onto his back to look at his dark haired mate. Zuko was laid out on his side, tail flicking back and forth slowly, not agitated but something else, eyes darkened to amber. For a moment, Aang's sleep addled mind couldn't quite understand the look until the scent hit him.

Well. That. THAT he knew. That he knew very well.

He growled low in his throat, not even hesitating to lunge at the other feline, pinning him down without even touching his wrists. Zuko purred, stretching out beneath him willingly and Aang's tongue ran over his fangs. It would seem his precious mate had gone into kimmer (a kind of, as humans would call it, "heat") quite unexpectedly.

The jaguar's tail curled about his mate's snowy white one, matching the blackened stripes marking his species. His tail slid slowly along Aang's, tantalizing and teasing, just the way he knew would make Aang unable to resist. Indeed, his mate growled again and harshly nipped his ear, reminding him that even if he were the one in kimmer, Aang was in control here.

Zuko purred again, arms slipping around Aang's neck and claws running lightly along his skin. Aang returned the purr this time, tongue running over the area he'd just bitten in apology. Zuko just nuzzled under his chin with a soft, playful growl, biting his throat gently in reminder that he'd had worse. Aang swiped his tongue over the bite again, before turning his attentions instead to attend to his mate's needs.

His mouth descended onto Zuko's, nipping at his lips until he parted them and allowed entrance to his mouth, forsaking the idea of a gentle kiss in favor of a deep, passionate one. Lovemaking was for another time, now was all about lust and desire. As much as he loved gently worshipping his mate's beautiful body, Aang was more than happy to satiate his desires in a more feral fashion. They were after all part beast.

Aang was once more glad that while during the day they wore loose fitting clothing, at night they slept bare, because he was pretty sure if Zuko had been wearing one of his robes just then he would have ripped it to shreds.

Instead his hand slid down Zuko's chest, pausing to toy with his nipples and run his nails over his abdomen. In moments he had a purring, mewling mess beneath him, lusty eyed and begging him for more. Words, at this point, weren't even necessary between them and they could have gone their lives as mutes had they not loved the sounds of one another's voices. For now though they remained silent, happy to convey everything through touches and sounds of desire.

Aang's ears twitched in the direction of their den's entrance, growling softly under his breath at the sounds of someone outside. He sat back, turning to look over his shoulder, tail flicking agitatedly until he realized that some of the more restless members of the pack were no doubt still wakeful.

If he'd still had any intention of going to check (which he didn't), they flew out the window as slender arms slid around his neck and a heated voice began purring to him in the language of beasts that really only their kind could understand. Aang didn't even bother trying to keep himself from attaching his lips to Zuko's neck, biting and marking him possessively, nails scratching down his back.

A pretty croon rose from Zuko's throat as his ears laid back submissively, clinging to his lover. You could say Aang was very happy just about now, but that would be putting it lightly. Zuko was lusty as often as he himself was, but truly desirous? Not usually. Usually Aang was the one with the burning desire and that fueled Zuko's, but right now that was reversed.

Aang ran his claws along Zuko's sides down to his thighs and without him even speaking, Zuko understood the command. His arms unlinked from around Aang's neck to lay by his sides and he stretched out luxuriously with a seductive purr. Not quite as submissive as Aang had asked, but, the white tiger would take what he could get. His pretty little panther never had been one to give in easily.

They lay there, kissing and touching playfully, though Aang's touches became more and more heated as time passed and in turn so did Zuko's. Their desire was getting the better of them and Aang was more than happy to feed the fire his mate's kimmer was creating. Just as things were truly becoming passionate, Zuko mewling and keening wantonly beneath him as he teased his body to its most desirous state, an unwanted interruption showed itself.

Access to other pack member's dens, unless expressly forbidden, was a given. Going in and out was natural and normal and if you got caught out in a storm and the den closest wasn't yours, you were still allowed to stay. This was just a pack rule of thumb, nothing new or misunderstood amongst members. There was however, some very important things one had to remember, as even though they looked, spoke, and most often acted like humans, these creatures, were still part animal.

And there were some very important animal rules to obey.

In this case, the general rule of kimmer. The scent of kimmer was not easily mistaken, no matter who was in the heated state. Males and females alike smelled about the same and while there were some distinct differences between kimmer scents, there was an overall smell to be recognized. And one did not go near a pair of mates when one or both was in kimmer. It was seen as a challenge, and unless a very, very good excuse could be come up with, one was liable to be very injured very quickly.

Unfortunately for a certain mountain lion, he had never been the brightest light, and while Jet was an excellent pack member and fighter, he was a bit hotheaded for his own good. Which was why he now had a very angry white tiger rounding on him, ears laid back and fur bristling, snarling darkly.

Aang was not at all pleased. How DARE Jet. He already put up with the mountain lion male's antics and advances on his mate during the daytime hours and times when they just were, but how dare he approach them when Zuko was deep in kimmer. He had no right coming near his mate at his most wanton, his most desperate, that was a sight for Aang's eyes only.

Before Jet could scramble away Aang had leapt, angry roar leaving him that was really quite rarely heard from the usually peaceful tiger. Jet yowled as Aang's claws dug into his flesh and really, all he could do was try to fight back. Optimum word being "try" in that sentence. Aang didn't fight much, not like this at least, so it was hard to tell that he was in fact, far stronger than he appeared. There was after all, quite a good reason he was the unofficial pack leader.

If any of the other pack members heard the screeches and snarls of anger and pain, they ignored them, most likely having caught the faint scent of kimmer in the air. In the end, Jet hightailed it out of there, sporting quite a few injuries including and long gash on his arms. Aang stayed where he was a moment longer, poised outside his den, tail flicking and pupils slit dangerously.

Once he deemed it safe again, his anger calmed and his ears stood straight again, twitching slightly to release the tension in them.

He turned back to his den entrance and slipped back inside to find his mate lounging on their bed of furs. There was a spark of pride in Zuko's eyes as Aang sauntered back over to him, licking the blood from his claws and fangs. The display of possessiveness and intolerance for anyone else coming near his mate had most certainly impressed the jaguar, as well as made him that much more desiring. He just couldn't help it, whenever his mate, generally so calm and docile, became angry and possessive it was just deliciously provocative.

Hopefully, and we can really only hope, Jet had learned his lesson enough to keep back in future times. Sadly, as said before, he was not the sharpest tool in the shed, and so until he found a mate of his own, it was unlikely.

* * *

><p><strong>Pack<strong>

Zuko has never been in a pack before. His family doesn't count, not at all, because they were nothing like this. In his family, he was always singled out. After his mother's disappearance, he was the only jaguar, the only panther, the only one without golden fur and those disturbingly yellow eyes. He was the only one with amber eyes and black fur, sleek, not bushy, quiet, and fiery.

Don't get him wrong, he was perfectly fine being an anomaly. He'd just never understood that there was anything else out there, not before this.

Not before his pack.

It's strange, he'll admit, waking up beside someone in the morning. He's grown used to it, he loves it, but it's still very odd. Waking up in the middle of the night to find fingers running through his hair or a soft white tail laid over his waist was still something he found surprise in.

Everyone else in the pack is used to all this…affection, companionship, love. When Toph purrs and nuzzles him, or just curls up next to him with her head on his thigh, Teo doesn't see it as threatening, just as her loving her older brother. Zuko, who has never known such affection, especially not from his biological little sister, still jumps a little, and has to remember that this is okay.

It's really the same with everyone. Nuzzling and licking, cuddling up when it's cold out… It's always preferred to be with your mate, but hey, whoever's closest will do. That, and apparently Zuko is very warm, and makes a good pillow. Or so Toph and Katara inform him anyway.

Aang is often even more affectionate than this, kissing him and purring in his ear, and just generally loving him whenever fancy strikes him. He adores Zuko, and Zuko loves him more than anything. That doesn't mean he doesn't blush when they're sitting in a city square and Aang licks his cheek though. Zuko has never known all of this outward, open love. It's very strange to him.

But he's adapting. He nuzzles Toph sometimes now when she gets lost in thought, nips Katara's ear when she's being annoying. He scratches Jet all the time, but that doesn't really count for anything, and of course, he returns all of Aang's affections.

Being in a pack is very strange, but it's not bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Zuko - Jaguars are the strong silent type, and very balanced and quick on their feet. A panther refers to any large cat that happens to be black, while part of a larger species. Black Jaguar = Panther. I don't know, jaguars have always sort of struck me as elegant and beautiful creatures.

Aang- Since "Falling in Love with Your Food", I've been addicted to White Tiger!Aang. I just can't help it. It just seems like such an individual animal that you can see standing alone or in a pack.

Jet- I tried to think of a cat that would hang around Earth Kingdom-like areas and got mountain lion. Kind of a cross between a humble country cat and a proud, snobbish wildcat, don't you think?

Longshot- My mother, like me, is obsessed with big, wild cats. I asked her which cat was known for being long and sleek by nature and she said "ocelot".

Smellerbee- I couldn't actually think of a cat that fit Smellerbee well enough, besides maybe one of those rough and tumble alley cats. So I decided to make her human.

Katara- Kind of self explanatory, isn't it? South Pole, ice, snow, snow leopard? Kinda just fits.

Sokka- Not to discriminate against nonbenders, but I wanted to show that hybrids didn't necessarily come out throughout the family. Their father was a hybrid, and Katara came out one, but Sokka didn't.

Azula- A lot of people, simply in the AtLA fandom, have noticed the parallels between Azula and Ozai and Zuko and Ursa. I wanted to enhance these parallels, but making Azula her father's breed and Zukohis mother's. Ursa- Originally I wanted Ursa to be human, but then I decided that I like the image of her being a mother panther with a little kit Zuko.

Ozai- I wracked my brain for a proud, snobbish, full of itself, egotistical cat. =_= I'm embarrassed to say it took me a half hour to think up "lion".

Iroh- Considering he and Ozai are brothers, and I want him to be a hybrid, he too is a lion. But more the gentle leader, obviously. (I don't mention Iroh, but he's the one Zuko is searching for.)

Mai and Ty Lee- I had a lot of options for these two. However there was a large lack of humans in my story. I wanted to show that humans and hybrids aren't as separate as I initially make them sound. They just happen to be two different races. Also, that Ozai's problem doesn't lay specifically with humans or hybrids, just the world in general like in the actual canon.

Toph- I honestly was out of ideas, and I looked up "mountain cats" and this was the first image to come up. An Andean Mountain Cat. If you've never seen one, look it up, they're the most cute/beautiful things! And, what sold me on it totally being Toph, they're only twice the size of house cats, so they're kinda small.


End file.
